


Team Arrow Bro Moments

by thecomebackkids99



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Missing Scenes, Random Stories, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, olicity - Freeform, one shots, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomebackkids99/pseuds/thecomebackkids99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of missing scenes and one shots from Arrow. The Flash and Legends of Tomorrow characters make/will make cameos also!</p><p>Ch.1 - Movie Night<br/>Ch.2 - A Sister's Love<br/>Ch.3 - Roy Harper Returns<br/>Ch.4 - When'd You Get So Smart?<br/>Ch.5 - Missing Moment - 2x20<br/>Ch.6 - Felicity Smoak Gets Mad<br/>Ch.7 - It's Okay We're Damaged<br/>Ch.8 - Training Felicity Has Its Dangers<br/>Ch.9 - An Ice Cream Cheer-up<br/>Ch.10 - The Meaning of Family<br/>Ch.11 - Girls. vs. Boys<br/>Ch.12 - Attack of the Pizza</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fic on a whim, and this is about two months after Felicity is shot, so it will be a little out of order.

               

Oliver Queen strode into the cave, his team tailing behind him. Oh how he needed to punch something right now. They let the guy get away. Now he was out in the open, and thanks to his bad thinking, he knew who Speedy was. That's what happened when someone screamed 'Thea Queen' and the red masked vigilante turned around. 

"Oliver, are you okay?" Laurel pulled off her jacket and gave him a look. He saw the look way too much nowadays. 

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Ollie, don't worry about me. This isn't the worst thing that's happened since I became Speedy." Thea touched his arm as she walked to the changing rooms. "Let it go." 

 _Hmph._ Like that would happen. 

"Oliver!" Felicity burst into the room as the elevator doors opened. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help. I couldn't just leave the meeting. Is everybody okay?" 

"We're fine." Laurel answered the question, no doubt knowing Oliver would go on a sob story rant about what happened. "We just didn't win." 

"That's the problem!" Oliver slammed his bow down onto the table. The place had a dent from where he slammed it down so often. "Ever since you got back from the hospital, we've had all sorts of problems! We can't take down a ghost, and now the guy knows Thea Queen is the red one. Do you know how dangerous that is?" 

"Well, she could marry Roy and then she'd be Thea Harper." Felicity scrunched her eyes shut and shook her head. "You're right, not helping." 

"This isn't funny!" 

"I know it isn't funny. But here's what is." Felicity walked to Oliver side and slid her hand against his chest. "Ever since I nearly died, you've been going so, so hard that there's nothing left. Have you slept in the past two months?"

"Nope." Laurel answered for him again. 

"Exactly. There's no way you can catch these guys if you and your team - my team - is running on fuel that ran out a month ago." Felicity ran up the steps to her computer space, a huge grin on her face. "Therefore, we are holding a party. Tonight. I'll call team Flash and the Legends, if they're not busy in the '70s, and we're gonna watch a movie." 

Felicity-"

"Uh, uh! Nope, you're quiet. Oliver, go put some normal clothes on and go buy some popcorn. Thanks!" 

Oliver stared at his fiancée, smiling for the first time in a long time. How did she do that? So easily make him speechless. She was right. He hadn't slept, showered, or eaten in days. He didn't even care that his clothes were dirty. She was so right that he discarded his suit and showered, shaved, and put on new clothes. Felicity would be happy. 

                                ******

"Alright team!" Felicity stood up and examined her assembled friends. Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Ray, Sara, Kendra, Iris, and then Team Arrow all lay or sat on the floor by the biggest TV in the lair. Even Andy Diggle joined them. "Two months ago I nearly died. I appreciate the prayers from all of you, and I'm almost better. Anyways, my baby and our team kinda forgot to take a breath, and they've been going way too hard lately. So we're taking a break tonight. I informed  Captain Lance of this and he won't be calling unless Star City is on fire. Or something of that magnitude. Hopefully he'll alert us if the Ghosts attack the police again too." She wjnced when Oliver and Thea shared a look. If they only knew. "So without further ado... _The Princess Bride_. 

Everyone cheered, but no louder than Oliver and Cisco. Tears came to her eyes as she watched him. He grabbed a beer from Diggle, and laughed when Barry stole it and replaced it with a bottle of water. He'd grown so much since she first met him. He'd finally grown out of his darkness and replaced it with light. Even during her time at the hospital, he came to see her every day and informed her of the days happenings. He was her light, and she was his. 

"Felicity, c'mere." Oliver pulled her down next to him and kissed her hair. "Thank you." 

"Anytime, Mr. Queen." 


	2. A Sister's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I imagined happening when Felicity is hurt. Oliver needs his sister just as much as he needs his girl, and Thea loves Oliver just as much as he does her.

“Oliver.” Laurel grabbed his arm and whirled him around. “You need to go home. Shower. Shave. You look like you’ve been through hell.”

“I have been.”

“I know. But when Felicity wakes up, she needs to recognize you. You need to shower. Change clothes. Please.” She grasped his shoulders and smiled. “Please. For Felicity.”

Oliver let his shoulders droop lower, but he nodded. “Okay. Call me if anything happens.”

“I will. I promise.”

Oliver stumbled outside of the hospital and blinked in the sunlight. People yelled his name. _Oh no_. He forgot about the media. Alex had taken care of it as much as he could, but he couldn’t kick the press away from the steps of the hospital. He shouldn’t have come out here. Or left Felicity’s side. His body froze, and as the mob approached him, he couldn’t get his legs to move. He’d be assaulted with questions, and it would lead to a panic attack. In front of everyone. All of the world would know how ruined Oliver Queen really was.

“Oliver.” Diggle grabbed his arm and pulled him away. “I’ve got a car in the back.”

“Thank you.”

Diggle helped him into the back of the car and took the wheel. “The Loft?”

“Yeah.” He leaned against the window, not wanting to look at the other side of the car. Where Felicity should be sitting. Kissing him. They should be admiring the engagement ring together.

“Thea was out on patrol last night and did a little interrogating of her own. Apparently a girl can get a guy to talk. She found out that the attack was ordered by Darhk through a cell phone. Meaning he didn’t go and tell them. He―”

“Contacted them from somewhere else. It’s Christmas. Is it possible he―”

“Has a family?”

“Yeah. Though that sounds…outrageous.” Oliver didn’t want to imagine Darhk having a family. How sick was that?

Diggle pulled up in front of the apartment. “You gonna make it upstairs?”

“Yeah. Thanks, John.”

“I’m here whenever you need me, okay?”

Oliver nodded and trudged up the stairs. He pushed open the door and stared at the Christmas decorations. Donna and Felicity hung them up. Felicity, happy and smiling, had hung these up.

“Felicity.” He scrubbed his face and stumbled up the stairs to the bathroom. He somehow managed to shower and shave before exhaustion washed over him. His legs crumbled underneath him and he fell. On his way down, he banged his head on the counter.

The door flew open and a ghost stood there.

Oliver willed his hand to reach for a weapon of some sort. He stored a gun in every room. But his body wouldn’t move. All of his strength was gone. There was nothing left. He couldn’t yell, couldn’t scoot closer to the window to throw himself out. All he could do was let out a small whimper as the ghost closed his hands around Oliver’s throat.

It was better this way. Felicity was gone. They’d be together in paradise. This death…this was better than he’d imagined it. He always thought that his end would come more painfully. More blood.

Blood spurted out the ghost’s uniform and a tip of a knife stuck out. He fell to the ground, showing his sister, in all her Speedy glory. “Ollie!”

“Thea.” Oliver moaned. “I…couldn’t…move.”

“I could tell. You need to sleep. Come on, buddy.” Thea slid her arms underneath his armpits and dragged him up. “You are going to bed.”

“But Felicity―”

“Felicity’s not goin’ anywhere. I have my phone with me.”

“How’d the ghost find me?”

“Followed you here. I was behind you and I saw him. Don’t worry. I’ll be watching in case more come. And I’ll beat them.”

“Hmm.” He fell onto the bed and closed his eyes. “Thanks, Thea.”

“I am your sister, remember? I might be your little one, but I’m always here for you. And I’m gonna protect you. No matter what.”

He managed a smile as he drifted off. The bed felt good. So did the sleep.

                                                        (space)

The nightmare started soon after he closed his eyes. He fought it, but finally gave in. The scream lodged in his throat as he jerked up and dry-heaved.

“Hey, hey. Breathe. Breathe, Ollie. It’s okay.”

“Felicity…she’s…not dead, is she?”

“No, she’s not. I just talked with Laurel and she’s doing better. Is that what you dreamed about?”

“Yeah.” He sniffed to bottle back the tears. “I don’t want her to die. I-I can’t lose her.”

“Hey, hey.” Thea curled up next to him. “She’s not going to. You and her are going to live a long beautiful life with lots of kids and lots of happiness. She is going to be okay. Don’t try to convince yourself otherwise.”

“Thea…can you stay here with me? Just…just until I fall asleep. I never had nightmares with Felicity. Maybe…”

“Maybe I have that power too?” Thea sent him a soft smile as she scooted closer to him. “Yes, I can do that.”


	3. Roy Harper Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy's coming back! *Cue the shouts of joy!* I'm sure he'll come back with lots of gusto, and this is just how I imagined it.

Thea Queen paced the rooftop, scanning ground floor for ghosts. She needed something to hit. Her brother rubbed off on her. Now she just wanted to punch her brother. He'd been so grumpy lately. He had a good reason, but boy, couldn't he take his frustration out on someone else? She rolled her eyes as she recalled the discussion this morning.

_"Ollie, we're almost out of milk, so when you go to the lair after your meeting with Lance, can you stop at the store and pick some up?" Thea had just stepped out of the shower when she heard her brother come into the Loft. The slamming door and the rattling of her shampoo confirmed it. And no one else stomped up the stairs like Oliver._

_"Why do I have to go the store? Can't you?"_

_"Well, I have the meeting with Alex and then I have to go to Palmer Tech. With Felicity not there, someone has to run it. And I'm not letting Curtis touch anything.'_

_"Why can't I run the company?"_

_"Because the last time you ran a company, you signed it off to a super villain. I don't think they're giving you another opportunity."_

_"Whatever. And why are you here? Haven't you been living at Laurel's?"_

_Oh, he was ridiculous. And impossible. Thea peeked out of the bathroom to give him a glare. "Why are you so snippy today? You know, you're not the only one who's going through a hard time right now."_

_"Just shut up. I'll pick up the milk. Bye."_

Oh, what a brother. And a baby. All he'd done since he carried Felicity into the hospital was mope and kill bad guys. He killed them. Oliver Queen hadn't killed since Tommy died. And the ones he didn't kill, he crippled. 

"Speedy, you see anything?" Diggle was at the computers tonight. He and Laurel rotated in and out of the lair, since they could do computer work. The Queens? Not so much. 

"Nope. I'm not seeing anything. Hold that thought. I'm seeing some suspicious guy walking around below me. Got some sort of mask on. Should I engage?" 

"Don't engage. I'm coming." 

Why did she even ask that question? Of course Oliver would say no. Mr. Grump never said yes. "I'm going in. Love ya, bro." 

_"Speedy!"_  

She shut off her com to Oliver and dropped to the fire escape and then to the ground. The masked man was a few feet away from her, and thanks to her League of Assassins training, he didn't hear her. She drew her bow. "Stop!" 

The man spun around and slammed his fist into her face, but then he stopped. A sudden rage took over her, and she slammed him to the ground. The punches came heavier and quicker as the Lazarus Pit blood lust took over. Whoever this man was, his face became a blur of red. Of dark red blood that needed to be smashed. She needed to kill him. She needed to... 

Until his lips pressed against hers. Ones she recognized, and loved. She choked and fell back. "R-R-Roy?" 

"You know...." he sat up and wiped the blood off his face, a smirk making him look even more adorable than normal. "I can't say I was expecting this kind of welcome. Maybe a punch, but not a screaming girl who can punch like the dickens." 

"Roy, I'm so sorry. I thought you were a ghost, and I promise I didn't really want to kill you. It's just that sometimes I can't help it." She stopped as Roy pulled her up and hugged her. She let out a quiet laugh and buried her head on his shoulder. "Roy. You're back." 

"Yep. Did you doubt me?" 

"No, but I've missed you so much. I've...we've been through a lot lately." 

"I heard about Felicity. That's mostly why I came back. I assumed you'd need a helping hand. How's Oliver holding up?" 

"About as good as you can imagine. He'll be happy to see you. We've considered bringing another guy into our team with Felicity gone, but with you, we might not have to endanger anyone else. I'm so sorry for hurting you." 

"Thea, it's okay. Felicity told me about your blood lust. I...I wish I'd have been there for you. I could've helped you." 

"Well, you can help me now. All that matters." 

"Speedy! What the heck are you doing with that...oh. Roy." Oliver slowed to a stop next to Thea. "It's good to see you again. Nice mask." 

"Yeah, well, I couldn't have anyone discovering the Arrow is still alive. Nice new name by the way. And the suit. I like it. Not as cool as yours though." He winked at Thea. 

Oliver groaned. "Back four seconds and they're already flirting. Dig, help." 

                                                                                                           *******

"Welcome back, Roy. Unfortunately this place isn't in any better shape than it was when you left us." Diggle whacked him on the back as he walked in. 

"Well, this place sure is in better shape." Roy held back a full smile as he surveyed the new lair. Oliver walked in, and by the look on his face, he didn't want to see any smiles. No laughter, nothing. Just moping. "Did Cisco have a hand in this?" 

"Cisco, Oliver, and Felicity." Laurel came in wearing her black suit. Roy did laugh this time. Oliver glared at him. 

"Wow, Laurel. You are now officially the Black Canary." 

"I'm trying to be. It's nice to see you again." She gave him a hug. "I see Thea gave you a rundown of some of the problems we've had recently." 

"More like an awakening." He shared a smile with Thea, who ducked her head as a shy smile crossed her face. 

"Okay, Roy. No more flirting with my sister for five minutes." Oliver walked to the middle of the room by the computers - no doubt Felicity's place - and set his hands on his hips. "Let's fill him in." 


	4. When'd You Get So Smart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Diggle speech to a down-in-the-dumps Oliver with a little bit of Roy at the end.   
> Please let me know what you think! And I'd love suggestions on chapter ideas!

Oliver sat down at the team table with a sigh. Never had his body feel so tired, so angry, and so frustrated at the same time. He couldn't keep shooting people. Eventually he'd run out of them to stab with arrows. And once that happened, he'd have only good people left, and he couldn't do that. 

"Oliver, man, I think you need to rest. To do something other than torture ghosts." Diggle took a seat opposite him and gave him a knowing look. "We've been over this before. I'm all for avenging Felicity, but at the cost of your soul and your body? No." 

The bruises from Damien Darhk's latest beating stung as he shifted in his chair. "I know. But I can't just sit at her bedside with Donna and cry. I need to do something." 

"Well, maybe do something good. Like going up to the mayor office and spending some time with Alex and the campaign. You're still running for mayor, Oliver. Just because your girlfriend was shot does not mean that you can stop your life." 

"I'm not. I'm just ending the lives of people who almost ended her life. And who could still be responsible for ending it." He couldn't believe he was saying this. So often he yelled at his teammates for being stone cold killers, but now he was one. With Felicity's near-death, he became a killer once again. And he'd forgotten all about Tommy, his mother, his father. He didn't care if he wasn't honoring them or not. He just wanted to avenge Felicity. 

Diggle sighed. "I know, Oliver. But I don't want you to do that anymore. Ever since Tommy died, you have done everything you can to not be a killer. You've let yourself be in the light, even when there is darkness all around you. Remember what you said to me when we found out about Andy? That you need to believe that no matter what bad happens, we can come back from that? Well, something bad has happened. And it's shaken us all to the core. But we can come back from this. Felicity will wake up, and when she does, she is going to have you, all of her light, standing at that bed. She is going to need you ,and she can't have you in your darkest pit of despair, even if you think that's where you should be.

"There is an anger in every one of us, and if we could get our hands on Darhk right now, I think even Curtis would kill him. But that doesn't mean it's right. What it means is that we have to channel that anger into something that will bring good." 

Oliver sniffed hard to keep his emotions at bay. They'd been boiling underneath his skin since the accident. All he could hope for now was that when the explosion of tears and snot came, he could escape into the bathroom with the sound proof door.  _Please._ Diggle wasn't helping right now. At least he refused to admit he was helping. "Like what?" 

"What does Felicity love doing?" 

"Hacking the CIA? FBI? Uh-" 

"Let's try this again. What does Felicity love doing that is not illegal." 

"She loves anything with computers. And she likes helping people." 

"Great. Now go help people." 

"I have been helping people." 

"Help them legally." Roy walked into the room, still wearing his Arsenal suit that Cisco whipped up in literally five seconds. "You are Oliver Queen, remember. Whip up something about how, while Felicity is in the hospital, you are going to honor her, and donate a thousand computers to the children in Star City." 

"When'd you get so smart?" Oliver grumbled into his hands. 

"I have no idea. But Felicity would want that. She'd be happy you're beating the crap out of bad guys, but she'd appreciate waking up to see you honoring her outside of being a vigilante." 

"Okay." Oliver stood and mentally shook off the emotions. He hated other people being right, and him being wrong, but now he could do something with him and life while Felicity lay in a coma. 

Fifteen minutes later, after a shower and a change of clothes, he walked into his mayor's office. Time to do some revenge work for Felicity. But in the light of day. 


	5. Missing Moment: 2x20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered about what happened after Moira was killed. Who finds them? What happens? So I wrote a fic about it.

Felicity set her phone down again and turned back to her computers. “He’s still not answering. And Oliver is never five seconds away from his phone. I think we’d better go and look for them.” She hit the trace button again, and this time added news footage.

Diggle just nodded.

“Oh, dear God. John! They say it’s….oh, dear God. Dig, it’s Slade. It has to be Slade. It’s Slade.” She covered her mouth as the news showed footage of the wrecked limousine. It looked horrible. Awful. “They’re dead.”

“No, they’re not. We don’t know what happened. But we need to move. Now. Get your tablet and let’s get moving.” Diggle grabbed his pistol and then a big gun that she didn’t know the name of. Or maybe Oliver told her at one point. She wouldn’t hear about it again. Oliver couldn’t match Slade’s mirakuru strength. Especially with his bum knee. Which didn’t mean it was a bum, it just meant that he couldn’t use it. Therefore, it was bum.

“Felicity, I know what you’re thinking.” Diggle drove the black van towards the scene, but he looked over at her with a gentle face. “We don’t know for sure what happened.”

So if Oliver wasn’t dead, then another Queen might be. What would she do if Thea or Moira died? She hated Moira, but she was Oliver’s mom. She could never wish bad on her. What would Oliver do if something happened to one of them? He would never forgive himself. He might not be able to continue living.

They reached the accident scene and they both ran to the car. “Oh, dear God.” Felicity snapped pictures, crying as she saw the blood splattered on the seats, on the floor, and on the road. Something happened, and it did not end well. What did Slade do? Murder them here? Or somewhere else?

“Nothing happened here. We’re not gonna get anything here. I don’t see any blood trails.” Diggle shook his head and walked towards the van.

“Wait! I got something. That’s the benefits of a sharp iPad. And me. But whatever. I have a blood trail. It goes towards the woods.”

“Let’s go.” Diggle led the way into the pitch black woods. “Felicity, stay quiet until I say otherwise, okay? If Slade’s still here…”

“Right. I won’t talk. The blood trail continues this way.”

“And Felicity, if Slade shows up, run.”

“Got it. Run. Hope one of us gets out alive. Sorry.”

They walked two more miles before Diggle stopped and put a finger to his lips.

Felicity closed her eyes and let out a quiet groan when she heard distinct crying. “That’s someone. I don’t hear Slade.”

“I wish I could say that’s a good sign. Oliver? Thea? Moira?”

When nothing but crying continued, Felicity took off towards the sound. “Oliver? Oliver! _Oliver_!” She screamed when she reached the clearing. Moira lay, her eyes still open, but seeing nothing. Thea lay on top of her, sobs wracking her body. Oliver was next to her, motionless and unreadable.

“Oh my God.” She dropped to his side and grabbed his shoulder. She couldn’t grab his hand; it was tied behind his back. “Oliver, open your eyes.”

He did, and his eyes flooded. “She’s gone. She’s dead, Felicity. He killed her. He killed her!” The sobs began, and they shook his whole body as he repeated the sentences again, and again.

Diggle ran to them, and pulled Thea off Moira. The girl clawed against Diggle, screaming that she had to stay with her mom and keep her safe, but the bigger man won out. He set her down several feet away from Moira. “It’s okay, Thea. Shhh….it’s okay.” He tossed Felicity a knife.

She caught it and began working on Oliver’s restraints. His sobs quieted, and now he lay still again. Still as death. “Oliver, we’re going to get you out of here, okay? Just hold on.” She cut the final rope and pulled them off. “You’re out. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

“He killed her. He just…stabbed her.” Oliver crawled to Moira and touched her arm. “Mom…I’m sorry. So sorry. I couldn’t stop him. I c-couldn’t. I’m s-sorry.”

“Oliver, let’s go. Let’s go home.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him, but he shrugged her off.

“I can’t leave her.”

“We’ll come back. Now come on.” This time, she succeeded in getting him to stand. Diggle had Thea in his arms, who’d passed out. They couldn’t get a van into these woods – maybe not even a police car. So they would have to walk out.

Felicity put her arm around Oliver’s upper back and let him lean most of his weight on her. She stumbled at first, but regained her footing. “I’ve got you, Oliver. I promise everything is going to be okay.”

“She…she sacrificed her life for us. I…tried to get Slade to kill me. But he wouldn’t. And then he killed her. This is…all my fault. If only…” Oliver sniffed hard and then let go of her. She reached for his arm, not wanting him to fall. He might not get up. Instead, he tossed her hand away and limped ahead.

The heartbrokenness in his voice caused more tears from her. Thea and Oliver already lost their dad. Thea lost her brother. Oliver lost everything during those five years. Now they lost their mom.

How much more could they take?

 


	6. Felicity Smoak Gets Mad...and Regrets It

Oliver limped into the  cave, followed by Diggle and Thea. His knee burned each time he took a step. Nothing felt right. 

"Dear God, Oliver!" Felicity stood and ran to his side. "What happened?" 

"He jumped off a building too high and -" 

"And boom. You're hurt."

Wincing, Oliver pulled himself up onto the table and gave his fiancée a look. "What made you so grumpy tonight?" 

"Me? Grumpy? That's hilarious and completely and totally untrue. Now before I take this sword and slice your head off..." Felicity took a deep breath. "I'm calm. I am calm." 

"Hmm. Good." He closed his eyes as his vision whirled. Lightheadedness was never good. And neither was the fact his brain kept forgetting sentences. 

"Thea, we're gonna use the X-ray machine. The way you screamed gives me a reason to." 

" _You_ screamed?" So much for her being calm. Felicity spun around from her computers. "You said you were fine!" 

"I am...f-f-fine." His lips hurt now. That didn't normally happen, did it? And he never forgot words. 

"Clearly. The fact your face has been in a permanent wince since you walked in confirms that." 

Diggle helped Oliver to the X-ray area. Felicity and Thea followed him. 

Oliver pulled off his jacket, but then his vision blurred to the point he couldn't see his fingers. Or Felicity. "Dig..." 

"Don't worry about the machine, man. I promise it won't hurt you." Diggle chuckled. "What's wrong?" 

"I can't really see."

"Huh." 

"What do you mean you can't see?" Felicity stomped up so close he could see her form. And mad face. "And why did this just suddenly happen?" 

This would risk his future love life, but Diggle should know, since he was the team doctor. "When I fell, my knee buckled and I hit my head on the concrete." 

" _Whaaaat_? Oh my gosh you are such a human being! How can you keep that from us? You hit your head! That can cause serious damage!" 

"Felicity, calm -"

"Oh I am not calm! I am never going to be calm about this again. You lied to us about your injuries and now I hope you have a miserable concussion with lots of miserable things. Dig, make him miserable. I'm going home."

When the elevator doors shut, Oliver dropped his head to his chest. "Oh boy." 

                              ******

Felicity stood in her kitchen - more like Oliver's kitchen - and worked on her breakfast. Mac and cheese would do. Even if that wasn't a breakfast food at all.  

Her cell phone rang. She grabbed it. "Felicty Smoak here." Even though it was Diggle. 

'Hey Felicty, we're at the hospital right now. Oliver's concussion was a lot worse than we thought." 

"Oh dear God. I'm on my way." She grabbed her purse and ran out the door. She never should have exploded like that. This was her fault. She beat herself up the whole way there and then sprinted into the emergency room. The receptionist didn't even give her a passing thought. Everyone knew she was engaged to Oliver. 

"Dig!" She reached the little group and had to grab Thea's shoulder to keep from falling flat. "What's going on? You didn't exactly say much besides he's here." 

"He was having trouble thinking straight and had a headache. He's sleeping now." Thea explained, and then shrugged. "He'll be okay. Don't beat yourself up about it." 

"Huh. Why would I do that?" She rubbed her face. So he wasn't dead. Yet. That was good. Didn't mean she could stop worrying though. And blaming yourself. 

Thea gave a soft laugh. "It's no secret you were a little... harsh towards him." 

"Hmmm. Never crossed my mind. Can I go sit by him?" 

"Sure. Liar."

She shot Thea an ugly look before pushing open the door. "Hey you sexy tomato." To her surprise he turned and looked at her. "Ooooh! So sorry. I didn't see you were awake." 

"I like that nickname." 

"I do too. Might be your new one." She sat down by his side. "How're your feeling?" 

"Better. I'll be okay, and I promise I'm not lying." 

"I'm sorry, Oliver." 

He cocked his head. "Were you talking to me or apologizing to your computers?" 

She withheld a slap. "I didn't snap at my computers." 

He smiled. "I forgive you." 

"I promise I'll try not to be awful towards you again." Her fingers stopped moving through his hair when she remembered something. "My macaroni!" 

"Your what?" 

"I left my macaroni on!" 


	7. It's Okay We're Damaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Thea and Roy scene about their problems. *Set in 4x12 when Roy comes back. After the talk with Diggle.*

Thea sat down on the plush chair and pulled her sword onto her lap. It needed a sharpening after last night’s sparing with her brother. Roy even joined in, and nearly lost his arm in the process. It was Oliver’s fault – that’s what happened when he was still running on anger – and Roy nearly paid the price. Thea would have forgiven Oliver all other times, but Felicity was awake and home at the Loft now. No need to go crazy on her ex-boyfriend. Even that was what he should be called.

“Hey, Thea. I can help you with that.” Roy sidled into the room, hands in his pockets.

“Thanks, sweetheart, but I’ve got this.”

“Okay.” He chuckled as he sat down next to her. “Can we talk about something?”

“Yes, as long as it doesn’t include you kissing me.”

“I promise it doesn’t. It’s about what you didn’t tell me. About your bloodlust. We need to talk about that.”

“Roy…please. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Thea.” Roy took the sword from her hands and enveloped her hands in his. “I know it’s hard to talk about, but I think you’d feel better if you did. I want to talk about it. Pretend I’m not your ex-boyfriend.”

She managed a giggle. “I’m sure Felicity told you how it happened. It was the Lazarus Pit. When I was put in there, pieces of every person who’s ever dipped in the pit came into my soul. And obviously most of the people in that pit aren’t very good. It started out as just a little. I’d get aggressive with a random purse snatcher – no pun intended – but before long I was getting this urge to kill. It’d happen randomly. But then I tried to kill Oliver. My own brother.” She sniffed hard as her emotions threatened to surface. _Come on, Thea. Keep it together_. “It’s scary. One minute I’m fine and then all of the sudden the person turns red. And…I have to kill them. I can’t stop myself.”

“Thea…” Roy pushed her to the side of the seat so he could sit down next to her. “I know how it feels. I know how it feels to lose control of yourself and not be able to stop it. When I was Mirakuru, I tried to kill Sin, Sara, Oliver, and I tore his knee. And I killed a cop. I didn’t remember that part until last year, but…” he shook his head, his eyes becoming teary-eyed. “The drug grabbed me and held on. It changed me into a different person. I don’t know how it happened. That was the scary thing. Before I tried to strangle you, I would see you. You would say how you deserved to die, and that I should kill you.”

“Roy, I never knew.” She leaned on him, cherishing the feeling of his arms around her. How safe she felt. Right now, if someone attacked her, she would let Roy do the fighting. He protected her. “I guess we’re both damaged. But you know what?” She pulled back and put her hands on his shoulders. “That’s okay. That’s okay we’ve been burned. It just means we survived.”

Roy smiled and leaned closer to her, hesitating just before their noses touched. “I couldn’t agree more. And we can help each other. Whadya say? Let me help you while you help me?”

“As long as you stick around for a while longer. I don’t like over-the-phone counseling.” This time, she closed the gap and kissed him.


	8. Training Felicity Has its Dangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wants to teach Felicity how to use a pistol, but it turns out a little different than he expected it to.

“Okay, Felicity.”

Felicity jumped when something slammed down onto her desk. She looked up to see her fiancé and the packet of guns on her desk. “Why are you here and most especially why are those guns on my desk?”

“I’m here because you’re going to learn how to shoot a gun. With this baby.” Oliver pulled out a pistol. That was pink. Who had a pink gun? Oliver Queen? Maybe it was Thea’s. Or Laurel’s.

“Um, why is it pink?”

“Because it’s yours. I got you a concealed weapons permit and now you’re going to learn how to shoot.”

“No, I’m not.” She spun her chair back to her computers, intent on not looking at him. He would no doubt beg her. Or threaten her. When Oliver wanted something, he got it. Except maybe his company. That one he still hadn’t got back.

Oliver grabbed her chair and turned it back to him. “Yes, you are.”

“Back away or I will use the gun.”

“Try.”

Oh, ho! The cockiness would be the death of him. She grabbed the gun, cocked it, and tried to pull the trigger. It was aimed at the floor – she didn’t want to kill him, just scare him – but she couldn’t fire it. “What. The. Heck.”

“You’ve gotta take the safety off, Felicity.”

“Where is it on this gun? Stupid thing.” She threw it to the side and burst into tears. “Just go away. I can’t deal with this right now.”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Oliver crouched and put his hands on hers. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. But honey, after what happened, I need to give you something to protect yourself. Please don’t take this as me thinking you can’t. I want you to have this. I’ll sleep better at night if you do.”

She sniffed and wiped her nose. “I did shoot Double Down. Better than you did.”

“I know, and I’ll be telling that story when we’re old. But you can’t carry around a rifle. This can be stored in a holster and I’ll be happy. Just let me teach you how to use it so you have it. Okay?”

“Okay. I’ll learn how to shoot the gun _if_. And I mean _if_ , you teach me how to shoot your bow.”

Oliver’s eyes widened, and apparently his mouth quit working because he opened it three times but no sound came out.

Felicity giggled. “We’ve got a deal. Let’s go.” She pushed herself out of her chair, taking care not to flash any pain over her face. She grabbed the gun and waved it around. “What? Cat got your tongue? Cuz that’s my job.”

“Um, yeah. Uh huh.” Oliver hopped up and followed her down the stairs to the shooting area. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”

“Oh come on, little mister party pooper who’s not actually little but who’s still very much a party pooper.” She looked over her shoulder and grinned at him. “Get your butt over here and teach me!”

“Uh…”

“Come on Oliver!” This time she shrieked and ran to his side. “Come on, baby. You know you want to.”

“Okay. Okay.” Oliver took a deep breath and took her hand. “The first thing you should know is that you never point it at anybody unless they’re bad.”

“What if I’m threatening?”

“Threaten people you love with computers, not a gun. I don’t need anyone else to get hurt. By a team member. Second, this is the safety. You want that on unless―”

“I’m threatening or shooting at someone bad.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and then sighed. “Fine. This is the safety here. If you unclick it…” he grabbed the gun, clicked the safety off and fired. Of course he hit the bullseye. Did he ever not? “And that’s how it’s done.”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to have the bullets in there.”

“I loaded ‘em in there so I wouldn’t have to do it now.”

“So you could show off?”

He glared at her.

Felicity giggled. What a grump. “You should at least pretend to enjoy teaching me. It’s gonna take a while. Give me the gun. I wanna try.” She cocked it and aimed it at the target. _Please be decent. Please be decent._ It hit the target. At least it didn’t ricochet off the wall behind it and hit Oliver. It would serve him right, but with Darhk still out there, they needed him as healthy as possible. “Hey, I’m good at this.”

“Shoot again. This time, keep your arm straight and relaxed. If you have it tense, it might shake.”

“Okay.” This time it got closer to the bullseye. In five more shots, she hit the bullseye. “Yessss!” She screamed and tossed the gun into the air. It was habit – she liked throwing things when excited – but she forgot that she held a gun. It hit the ceiling, and then hit Oliver in the head. Ever the drama queen – no pun intended – he fell to the ground.

“Oh, gosh! Honey, I’m so sorry!” She dropped down next to him. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Hmmm. Clearly.” He winced. “I think we mostly need to work on the whole…being careful thing.”

“Now will you teach me how to shoot the bow?”

“Felicity….”

“Oliver, please. Everyone has shot the bow at one point, except me. I want to know how it feels. And it would help me protect myself.” She leaned in closer, flirting with him. “We all know how much you want to protect me. Wouldn’t you feel safer if I knew how to use one more weapon?”

Oliver fell back against the ground and groaned. “Oh this was a bad idea. Fine. I’ll teach you to shoot.”


	9. An Ice Cream Cheer-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 4x12 and following the theory that the Calculator is Felicity's dad.

Thea climbed the steps to Felicity and sat down in the chair next to her. “How’re you doing?”

“About my dad? Great. I’ve always wanted my dad to be an evil villain who wants to blow this city up.”

“I speak sarcasm too, so I’m taking that as a no.”

Felicity’s fingers stilled and she shook her head. “I’m not doing very good.”

Thea scooted closer to her future sister-in-law. Boy that sounded good. “Hey, I know how it feels to find out your dad is a super villain. At least yours isn’t the leader of the League of Assassins. There’s nothing worse than knowing that you’re the heir to the demon.”

Felicity gave a short laugh. “Yeah.”

“I have an idea. How about we go out for ice cream? We both need a break.”

“I don’t know, Thea. I’ve gotta lot of stuff to do. Lots of hacking.”

“I know. Technically we all have stuff to do. But we have to do this. You’re going with me. Now.”

“Fine. I’ll come. As long as you bring Roy.”

Thea’s hands stilled on the wheelchair at the mention of the one she’d been trying to avoid. “No.”

“Then I’m not going. You want to take me out and relieve the stress off my brain with Roy or do you want me to sit here and get depressed?”

“OMG. Fine, you little brat.” She pushed Felicity down the ramp and to the elevator. “But you have to call him.”

“Sure.” Felicity took the phone from her pocket and dialed Roy. “Hey, scarecrow. Thea’s showering right now and wanted me to call you and ask if you wanted to come to get some ice cream with us. How does that sound? She really wants you to come.”

“Felicity, you little…” Thea growled under her breath. She should’ve thought she’d do this. Felicity would do this. Of course she would. “I despise you.”

“Great! We’ll see you there. Bye, Roy!” Felicity turned to look at Thea with a huge, bratty smile. “You love me. Admit it.”

“No. I don’t. You’re lucky I don’t have my sword with me. You would not be breathing.”

Felicity giggled. “I’m not scared of you. Ever. You are just like Oliver, and I reeled him in two days after I joined the team. I had a plan for you before you joined. It’s called blackmail.”

“You are absolutely awful.” Thea smiled though, happy she finally had friends. Ones that weren’t drunk or high all the time. The people in Team Arrow were her family. Soon a good amount of them would be family. Especially if Felicity’s mom married Quentin Lance. Then they’d all be connected one way or another. Except Dig. Poor Diggle. Maybe Oliver and Felicity’s future baby would marry little Sara. Wouldn’t that be funny?

They made it to the ice cream parlor with no problem, considering that Thea was still adjusting to Felicity not being able to use her legs. Roy sat in the corner with a hoodie and baseball cap. Still going with inconspicuous. “Jason.” She used his fake name so he didn’t stress out. “Come and get some ice cream. Felicity’s paying.”

“Oh, c’mon, I didn’t even want to do this. To begin with.” Felicity wheeled herself to the counter and ordered three scoops of peppermint ice cream. Roy got two scoops of cherry―who knew?―and she got three scopes of peppermint.

“Thanks for inviting me, Thea. Felicity. I was just sitting at the Loft watching some random TV show that I wasn’t actually paying attention too.” Roy inhaled his ice cream and then looked at Thea. “Was Felicity having a rough day?”

“She needed a little cheering up. Ice cream always helps with that.”

“I would know. I’m pretty sure the entire arrow team knows about that. How are you doing, Felicity?”

“I’ve definitely been better. Though Thea pointed out that at least my father isn’t the Demon.”

“Yeah, could be worse. But not much. If it makes you feel better, my dad was a street thug who probably murdered dozens of people. He’s dead.”

“Aren’t you just Mr. Sunshine today?” Thea shoved him. “We’re trying to cheer Felicity up, not make her feel worse about life. Got any happy stories?”

“Nope. Except the time that I shot an arrow through a gun. That was a good moment.”

Thea rolled her eyes. “Well, let me know when you come up with a good story.”

Felicity laughed. “You two have already cheered me up. Thank you for that. I’m sure Oliver will too when he doesn’t get slapped for saying something.”

To fill Roy in, Thea said, “Felicity slapped him yesterday for telling her she looked tired.”

“I wish I coulda seen that.”                            

Thea eyed Felicity, who’d set her ice cream down. Her face read fear and panic. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I-It’s…” A small moan escaped. “Look.”

Thea turned and gasped along with Roy. Dear God.

It was Felicity’s dad.


	10. The Meaning of Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is my favorite chapter so far. Almost made me cry. (I cry a lot, but still.) Hopefully you enjoy as much as I did!  
> Next up: the dinner!

Felicity kept her hands still on her wheelchair. She wasn’t going to greet him, for sure. Preferably Thea would go all ragey on him. _Help me_.

“Felicity, honey. It’s your dad.” He stepped closer, but now Thea jumped up and put herself between him and Felicity. Roy stayed back, but his hand settled on her shoulders.

“As soon as you want to get outa here, I’ll take you.” He whispered the words in her ear, and she took comfort in them. She had protection. Thank God.

Noah eyed Thea and Roy. He recognized the latter. The one he was trying to blackmail. How dare he. “I’m not going to hurt you, honey. I just…I just wanted to talk.”

“Yeah, well, you better get it done quick.” She glared at him. “Care to explain why you showed up now? Not like…fifteen years ago when I really needed you?”

“I came when I heard about your diagnosis.”

“Ahh, so you felt bad. I know how that works. Thank for the worry, but I have all the people I need. Right here, and somewhere in the city running down a lead. A lead that involved politics.” She held her glare, hoping to make him uncomfortable. “You left, Dad. If you cared, you would have come back a long time ago.”

“Felicity, you have to understand―”

“Don’t you understand? You could have come back for any of my other problems. My boyfriend dying. One of my best friends falling to her death. When I thought I’d never see my love again. You could have come back for my graduation! Or…anything. But now, when I lose my legs. Now you come back. Why? Because you felt guilty? Or because you hoped you could fix me because you can’t stand the thought of your daughter being a cripple?” She was losing it. Tears trickled down her cheeks, and if she didn’t leave now, she would be sobbing in an ice cream parlor. That could just sum up her last few weeks. Crying in an ice cream parlor.

“I never meant to hurt you. I stayed away because I thought it would be best. Safer for you.”

“Yeah, well, I guess you were wrong.” Thea stepped up to Noah and growled at him. “My family is about as messed up as any, and I haven’t ever had much of a dad. Not since Robert Queen died on the Gambit. I recently found out my real dad is a mass murderer. It sucks, but at least I know that he will be by my side if I need him. We’re Felicity’s family now. Me, Oliver, John…Roy.” She said those words softly as not to alert the guests of “Jason”. “We’re going to take care of her. Because that’s what family does. They’re by your side when things get tough. They make sure that you are never, ever alone. So excuse me while we take Felicity home to her fiancé.”

Roy took the cue, and pushed Felicity past her father and out the door. Thea opened the door, and in one fluid motion that made her wonder if he’d done this before, he scooped her out of her wheelchair and set her in the car. Then he broke down the chair and set in the back. Thea already took the driver seat and in five seconds they were out of the parking lot.

Felicity took that moment to cry. Nothing could have prepared her for what was said in that parlor. But it wasn’t what her dad sad. She’d assumed he would say something like that.

It’s what Thea said. And what Roy did. She’d never had people she could rely on. Back in the day, she never relied on her mom. Never on her dad. Never on Cooper. Now she had several people that any time of the day, no matter what, if she asked for help, they would all be there. Laurel, Captain Lance, Oliver…each and every one of them.

She wiped her tears and leaned forward in the seat. “Thank you. For what you did in there.”

Roy turned and smiled at her. “That’s what we’re all here for, Overwatch.”

“Where do you want to go, Felicity?”

“Back to the Loft. Do you think that we could have a team dinner?”

Thea giggled. “As long as Oliver cooks.”


	11. Girls vs. Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I will not be doing the dinner, because I feel like it wouldn't go well. And it would be very awkward. So I decided I would do a happy scene with all my favorite characters before Roy headed off!

Diggle opened the door and smiled at the guys. Roy had one more day in Star City before he headed out, and they decided to have a men-only party. No doubt the women had something planned too. “Come on in. I called Lance, and he’ll be stopping by for a while too.”

Roy chuckled as he stepped in. “It sounds a little weird to hear you talk about Lance in a loving way. Is he your adopted dad to all of you now?”

Oliver let out a scoff and dumped their bag of suits on the ground. “Hilarious.”

“And Felicity told me about you and Dig’s…big fight. That was pretty stupid, Oliver.”

“You wanna get another arrow in your arm?” The comment came out a little harsh, but Roy grinned.

“I have never been scared of you, and I don’t intend to change that.”

“Alright, you two. Lyla told me that nothing is to be broken tonight, so we don’t need to come to blows. I’ve got pizza in the kitchen, but…” his eyes fell on Roy. Oliver had informed him that the boy had spent some time with Thea, and judging by the long face, it hadn’t gone well. Or maybe it had gone well, but not in the direction that he had hoped. “Let’s scrap the pizza. Here at least. There’s a bowling alley a few miles down the road, and that would make a fun evening.”

Oliver jumped at the opportunity and grabbed the duffel bags. “Let’s go.”

In ten minutes they arrived at the bowling alley. Oliver paid with Felicity’s money, and they took the far runway. Diggle put on his shoes, eyed the entrance, and groaned. Stepping into the room was Lyla, Laurel, Thea, and Felicity. _Really?_

“Guess we weren’t the only ones who had this idea.” Oliver noticed them also. “Roy, are you okay with this?”

“It’s fine. Thea and I didn’t get into a fight or anything.”

“So you’re depressed over not getting a kiss. I understand. Let’s wait for them and then we can kick their butts.”

Laurel came up first, a smirk on her face. “We are gonna whip your butts.”

“Wait…” Diggle shifted his gaze to his wife, and then to Felicity. “You knew we were gonna be here?”

Felicity waved her hand. “Of course we did. I pinged your phones and then we came.”

Oliver came to Diggle’s side and eyed her. “How are you going to…”

“Oh. I’ve got that taken care of.”

“You do?”

A smile widened her face. “You’re got an arm right? You’re going to help me.”

“Okay.”

“Alright, people!” Thea stood on a chair. “Let’s get this party started! Loser has to clean the lair!”

“Thea, _shhhh_!” Oliver pulled her down. “You need to be quiet.”

“Oops.”

Lance ran up the steps. “Am I too late?”

“Just in time. I’ll go first. Lyla, you’re going down.” Diggle winked at his wife as he took the bowling ball from the rack. He got three tries, and he got three pins. Lyla took all of them out.

They went down the line: Thea versus Roy, Quentin against Laurel, and they got to the last two. Oliver and Felicity.

Oliver went to Felicity’s side and with both their strength, they got the ball down the lane. And, because all the women had luck tonight, she got a strike.

“Yes!” She screamed and then twirled in her wheelchair. “Bulls-eye! Wait. You say that in archery. Right? Do you say that when you shoot people?”

Oliver tossed his hands into the air. “What is with everyone dumping secrets tonight? You’re gonna get us all arrested!”

“Well, the captain is standing right here. Hasn’t happened yet. And plus. There has to be a rule on how many times someone can get arrested for being a vigilante before they just accept you’re not changing.”

Diggle chuckled when Oliver’s eyebrows shot up. They all needed this. After the events of the past weeks, they needed to spend some time cheering each other up. They needed to heal, and this was the first step to that.

They made it two more rounds and decided to take a break. They squeezed into one booth and ate nachos and fries. Thea and Oliver consumed the most nachos. Roy chugged down the leftover sauce. Laurel and Felicity ate most of the fries. Lance just watched, only eating when Laurel handed him a few. Lyla cuddled up in Diggle’s lap. He didn’t feel like eating. Just watching all of them together. As a family.

Thea bounced up first. “Now that we have established that eating eight servings of fries is entirely possible and so is fitting in a tiny booth, let’s finish this. And Ollie…Roy…we’re are gonna beat you.”

“No, you’re not.” Oliver stood up and took one of the balls. “Two more rounds and you’ll be cleaning the lair tonight.”

“It’s cute that you think so.”

Lyla leaned on Diggle’s arm and giggled. “I’ve never seen them so competitive.”

“This is good for them. As long as it doesn’t come to blows.”

“Hopefully one of them didn’t bring a bow along. I could see one of them blowing up a bowling ball.”

They took their turn―Diggle got the first strike for the men―and then sat down again. Lyla sat on his lap and kissed him. “I know I say this often, but I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Oliver helped Felicity with the ball again. She got another strike, and screamed again. Oliver leaned down and kissed her.

Lyla laughed. “They’re perfect for each other. Especially now. So supportive. Just like you.”

“Okay, you two. Stop kissing and come play!” Roy waved them over. “John, we have a game to win!”

It took two more wounds before Oliver sent in a gutter ball and Felicity hit a strike. The girls erupted into screams. Diggle made a face at Lyla just before Thea jumped into her arms.

“I think I’m leaving right after this.” Roy chucked his root beer can into the garbage. “No need to stick around.”

“Ha. You sucked the worse. Therefore you’re doing the bunker and the toilets.” Oliver moaned. “We are never going to hear the end of this. Felicity is going to rub this in our faces for years.”

“Looks like you lost.” Thea stuck her tongue out at him. “Whooped you. Just like we said we would.”

“Congratulations, Thea. A good performance. Tomorrow we’re doing archery. We’ll see who wins at _that_.”

“Probably not you. I bet Roy can beat you. Right?” Thea looked over her shoulder at him. And smiled. Roy grinned back.

Diggle waved at everyone. “I’m going back to the house. Pizza’s there and some wine. Once everyone stops arguing, head back there.” He took Lyla’s hand and led her outside to the car. “Sometimes I have to stop myself from thinking that those people inside are not my children.”

“They definitely need a mature dad like you.”

“You weren’t supposed to agree with me, Lyla.”

 


End file.
